With A Little MakeUp
by awindowtothepast
Summary: You know, you'd look really good with a little makeup on.' Then he left with Hermione's homework. oneshot, preHBP.


**With A Little Make-Up**

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Simple enough, right?

OK this actually wasn't supposed to be a HP fanfic. But I wanted to post something and I found this first, so here it is! It's a pre-HBP fic, and it doesn't really have a plot, but enjoy it anyway.

I'm dedicating this to Kaylea, because she won't wear make-up either, and to Sylvie, because she knows that perfection is impossible. Yay for both of you! I love you guys! (Even though Kaylea will never read this. But I know you're there Silver! I love you!)

Anyway, please tell me what you think.

* * *

Hermione was seventeen. 

She had wild, frizzy brown hair that was usually up in a bun, and beautiful chocolate eyes. She wasn't short; she was just under the 5 1/2 foot mark by an inch. She wasn't into Quidditch or anything like that, and she certainly wasn't what anyone would consider athletic, although she did jog around the Quidditch pitch every morning.

Hermione wasn't, by any stretch of the imagination, ugly, even with her untamable hair. She was, however, extremely intelligent, and creative, and strong. She wondered why she had only had one boyfriend, but figured it was because all the guys she knew were intimidated by her. She was an independent person. She told herself she didn't need a boyfriend, and that she didn't have the time.

But that didn't stop it from hurting every once in a while, when Hermione would see a couple snogging in the hallway.

It was the day after Halloween, bright and early in the morning, that Hermione was waiting in the common room for Harry and Ron when Seamus sat down beside her and smiled brightly.

Hermione smiled back at him. 'Morning,' she said.

She didn't have a crush on Seamus, and she was pretty sure he didn't see her like that either, but she thought he was cute. She knew she was being shallow, and she would get over it. But he had such great hair and sexy eyes, and underneath those school robes was a very nice body. But he was stupid, and Hermione would never date an unintelligent man.

She was pulling a textbook out of her bag when Seamus began talking. 'Hey Hermione,' he said, 'did you finish the Defense homework?'

'Yeah, you?'

'No.' Seamus sighed. 'I didn't really understand it. Can I copy yours?'

'Er…'

'Please?'

Hermione couldn't resist his grin. 'OK, but don't tell Harry and Ron.' She reached into her bag and pulled out her homework. 'Can I have it back before lunch?'

'Yeah. Thanks Hermione. You know, you'd look really good with a little make-up.'

Then he walked away with Hermione's homework.

* * *

Ten minutes before the start of afternoon classes, Seamus return her papers to Hermione, who was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Harry, Ron and Ginny. 

Seamus flashed Hermione a bright grin, and said, 'Thanks again, Hermione. Saved my life.' Then he was gone.

'You let him copy your work?' Ron asked, outraged. 'Why?'

'I dunno,' Hermione answered slowly. 'He said I'd look good with some make-up on,' she added.

'So?'

'So….' Hermione looked down at her homework. 'This isn't mine,' she said.

Hermione was staring down at a jam-covered paper that had a few messy sentences scrawled on it.

'Oh, that is just gross,' Ginny said.

'How could I be so stupid?'

'At least you didn't put make-up on for him,' Harry pointed out.

Hermione looked at him thoughtfully. 'No, I didn't… But I will. Gin, do you have any make-up with you?'

'Yeah,' the redhead answered slowly.

'Good. Come with me.'

Just as DADA was starting, Hermione entered the classroom and approached Seamus. A few of the people that noticed her gaped, and a few braver ones dared to laugh quietly. Hermione reached Seamus' desk, and cleared her throat.

'Did you seriously think,' she asked loudly, drawing everyone's attention, 'that I wouldn't notice that you replaced my homework with a piece of parchment covered in jam?'

'Er….'

'And did you think that I wouldn't notice that you wrote 'Granger is an ugly loser' on it?'

'Well, that was…. Er…'

'So can I have my work back?' Seamus handed Hermione her neatly-written papers. Hermione smiled and turned to sit down. 'By the way,' she called over her shoulder, 'do you still think I look better covered in make-up?'

She went to her seat and sat down proudly, with lipstick smeared on her nose, eyeliner circling a few freckles, and glitter eyeshadow caked onto her chin.

* * *

So that was it. I know it wasn't very long. PLEASE REVIEW. I like reviews. They make me happy. Also, you should check out my songfic 'Pureblood Filth' because I'm considering continuing it (and NOT dropping it) and I'd like a few more opinions. So, once again, please review. 

Dancing with pineapples,  
Jibs


End file.
